Ein Kätzchen für die Sheffields
by Lhutien
Summary: Fran bringt ein Kätzchen mit nach Hause, das das Leben der Sheffiels auf den Kopf stellt... und vielleicht auch Fran und Maxwell endlich zusammenbringt?
1. Familienzuwachs

**Ein Kätzchen für die Sheffields**

Kapitel 1 - Familienzuwachs

Die Eingangstür schwang auf und die Kinder, die rund um den Wohnzimmertisch ein Gesellschaftsspiel spielten blickten auf, als Fran in das Haus der Sheffields stöckelte. Sie trug einen knappen, schwarzen Minirock, der über und über mit Pailetten bestickt war und im Sonnenlicht glitzerte wie eine Discokugel, dazu ein leuchtend gelbes Top und gelbe High Heels. Offenbar kam sie gerade von einem Einkaufsbummel, da an ihrem einen Arm eine Unmenge an Einkaufstüten hing, die sie nun am Fuße der Treppe abstellte. In ihrem anderen Arm hielt sie ein kleines, haariges Bündel.

„Kinder, schaut mal, wen ich hier habe!", rief Fran enthusiastisch und hielt das kleine Fellbündel hoch. Sofort sprangen die Kinder auf, scharten sich um sie und streckten begeistert die Hände nach dem Kätzchen aus, um es zu streicheln.

„Darf ich es mal halten?" – „Nein, ich will." – „Nein ich!", fingen die drei sich an zu streiten, bis Fran dazwischen ging.

„Jeder darf mal, ok? Ihr müsst euch schon abwechseln. Hier Gracie, du darfst anfangen." Mit diesen Worten gab sie der Jüngsten vorsichtig das leise maunzende Tier. Grace strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Warum darf Grace zuerst?", maulte Brighton mit langem Gesicht. Fran seufzte und Grace kam ihr mit einer Antwort zuvor: „Weil ich die Labilste von uns bin und Dr. Miller gesagt hat, Tiere helfen dabei, seine eigenen Probleme in angemessene Relationen zu setzen."

Fran blickte Grace skeptisch an. „Hä?" Doch Grace hörte sie gar nicht, so vertieft war sie darin, das getigerte Kätzchen zu streicheln. Mit einem Schulterzucken beschloss Fran, über die hochgestochene Antwort der Jüngsten nicht zu grübeln – etwas anderes waren sie ja eigentlich von ihr nicht gewöhnt.

„Fran, wo hast du das Kätzchen denn her?", fragte Maggie. „Aus der Zoohandlung?"

„Nein, wo denkst du hin!", widersprach Fran. „Es ist mir draußen zugelaufen! Ich kann das arme kleine Tier doch nicht draußen seinem Schicksal überlassen. Es gibt so viele böse Menschen da draußen, die kein Herz für Tiere haben!"

Just in diesem Moment schwang die Eingangstür erneut auf und C.C. rauschte an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Siehst du!" Fran deutete hinter C.C. her. „Da habt ihr es."

„Aber was wird Dad dazu sagen?", fragte Maggie skeptisch. „Er hat uns noch nie ein Haustier erlaubt."

„Ach was", entgegnete Fran leichthin. „Einmal ist immer das erste Mal. Ich werde euren Vater schon überzeugen."

„Dann dürfen wir das Kätzchen behalten?", fragte Grace aufgeregt. Ihre Augen leuchteten und auch ihre Geschwister blickten Fran erwartungsvoll an.

„Bestimmt", versicherte Fran unbekümmert. Wozu sich Gedanken machen? Bisher hatte sie ihren Willen bei Mr. Sheffield noch immer durchsetzen können…

Zunächst jedoch würde sie Niles in der Küche einen Besuch abstatten und einen Happen essen. Maxwell war sowieso noch beschäftigt, warum sollte sie ihn eher aufregen als nötig? Der Mann ging immerhin wichtigen Geschäften nach. Sein neues Broadway-Musical stand kurz vor der Erstaufführung und Fran freute sich schon auf die Premiere. Blitzlichtgewitter und endlich einmal wieder im Mittelpunkt in der Öffentlichkeit stehen, es würde toll werden. Erst recht mit so einem charmanten und gutaussehenden Mann wie Maxwell Sheffield an ihrer Seite. Wenn sie nur wüsste, was sie anziehen sollte…

In Gedanken ging sie noch immer ihren Kleiderschrank durch als sie die Küche betrat, wo sich Niles mit Schürze und Ofenhandschuhen bewaffnet bemühte, einen riesigen Truthahn aus dem Ofen zu holen. Fluchen zog er an dem schwer beladenen Backblech.

„Jetzt komm endlich da raus, du blöder Vogel! Oder muss ich dir erst Beine machen?"

Mit einem Ruck bekam Niles den Vogel frei und wuchtete das Backblech auf die Arbeitsfläche.

„Er hat doch schon Beine, Niles." Fran warf einen Blick auf den Truthahn. „Und auch noch herrlich gebräunte, da könnte man glatt neidisch werden." Dann ging sie zum Kühlschrank und öffnete ihn, um sich darin etwas Leckeres zu essen zu suchen.

Niles schmunzelte und streifte die Ofenhandschuhe ab während er der Nanny zuschaute. Fran am Kühlschrank war immer ein wenig wie die Ziehung der Lottozahlen – man wusste nie mit Sicherheit, was sie als nächstes heraus angeln würde. Niles wettete mit sich selber und tippte auf den Kartoffelsalat, den er schon früh am Morgen vorbereitet hatte.

Als Fran sich umdrehte, hielt sie einen Muffin in der Hand und biss gerade herzhaft hinein.

„So ein Mist", murmelte Niles leise vor sich hin. Hätte er bloß nicht mit sich um die Reinigung der Gästetoilette direkt nach C.C.s Besuch dort gewettet!

Fran blinzelte zu Niles herüber und sah seinen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Niles?" fragte sie kauend.

„Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung!", entgegnete Niles rasch und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „War Ihr Einkaufsbummel erfolgreich?"

„Oh ja!", bestätigte Fran strahlend. „In der 96sten ist Ausverkauf – nicht einmal mehr der halbe Preis! Wo wird bei einer Frau schon mehr Adrenalin freigesetzt als am Wühltisch?"

Niles lachte und angelte sich ein großes Messer aus dem Messerblock, um den Truthahn fachmännisch zu zerlegen. Er setzte gerade an, als Fran ergänzte: „Und dann habe ich noch ein Kätzchen mitgebracht, das mir zugelaufen ist."

Niles stoppte in der Bewegung. „Sie haben WAS?"

„Na, ein armes Kätzchen mitgebracht. Ich konnte es doch nicht auf der Straße sitzen lassen.", entgegnete Fran mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck, während Niles sie weiter entgeistert anstarrte.

„Weiß es Mr. Sheffield schon?", fragte er und Fran schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber ich werde ihn schon überzeugen, dass die Kinder das Kätzchen behalten dürfen. Sie hätten ihre strahlenden Gesichter sehen sollen!" Fran lächelte glücklich. „Ach, kommen Sie schon, Niles – haben Sie etwas gegen so einen kleinen, süßen Mitbewohner?"

Niles wog in Gedanken ab, wieviel Arbeit so ein kleines Kätzchen wohl machen mochte. Dies konnte jedoch nicht so gravierend sein, zumindest nicht, wenn man schon zwei Erwachsenen und drei Halbstarken den lieben langen Tag hinterher räumte… Also schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, von mir aus kann das Kätzchen natürlich bleiben. Ein hungriges Maul mehr oder weniger macht nichts aus."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Küchentür und Sylvias Gesicht erschien hinter der Scheibe.

Niles seufzte. „Ich nehme alles zurück."

Fran grinste und ging zur Tür herüber, um ihre Mutter herein zu lassen.

„Hi Ma! Was führt dich hierher?"

Sylvia, heute in einen rosaglänzenden Catsuit gezwängt, schloss die Augen und sog genießerisch den Duft des gebratenen Truthahns ein bevor sie entgegnete: „Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Den Vogel habe ich bis nach Queens gerochen!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und lächelte Niles schelmisch zu.

„Ihnen macht es doch nichts aus, mir ein kleines Stückchen abzuschneiden?"

„Aber sicher nicht, Sylvia.", erwiderte Niles und setzte das Messer an.

„Nicht ganz so klein", korrigierte Sylvia, und Niles tat, wie ihm geheißen. Vor Sylvia hatte er, wenn er recht darüber nachdachte, noch nie etwas in Sicherheit bringen können…

* * *

Ich hoffe, die FF gefällt euch! Freue mich auf Reviews!  
LG Lhu


	2. Und immer wieder CATS

Kapitel 2 – Und immer wieder Cats

Während Sylvia sich mit bloßen Händen über den Truthahn hermachte und dabei genießerisch mit den Augen rollte, tranchierte Niles das Übrige des Vogels und schüttelte dabei immer wieder den Kopf.

„Was?", fragte Fran, die sich keiner Schuld bewusst war, und die letzten Krümel ihres Muffins kaute.

„Ach nichts", entgegnete Niles schelmisch grinsend. „Ich versuche mir nur Mr. Sheffields Reaktion auf die Katze vorzustellen. Darf ich bitte dabei sein?"

„Eine KATZE?", schaltete sich Sylvia fassungslos ein und vergaß für einen Moment sogar zu kauen.

Fran hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ja, eine kleine Katze. Sie ist mir zugelaufen, was hätte ich denn machen sollen?"

Sylvia blickte Fran stirnrunzelnd an. „Weißt du nicht mehr, was mit deiner Tante Carey passiert ist, als sie sich eine streunende Katze ins Haus geholt hat? Erst fielen ihr alle Haare aus und dann hat sie ihr Mann verlassen. Jetzt haust sie alleine mit dreizehn Katzen in einer heruntergekommenen 20-Quadratmeter-Wohnung vor der Stadt."

„Ma!", protestierte Fran. „Du kannst doch nicht im Ernst glauben, dass es mir wie Tante Carey gehen wird? Das ist ein furchtbar süßes Kätzchen und die Kinder lieben es! Du wirst sehen, es ist eine Bereicherung für die Familie."

„…wenn dir der Mann nicht vorher wegläuft, nachdem dir alle Haare ausgefallen sind…", unkte Sylvia, nun wieder kauend, mit vollem Mund.

„MA!"

„Ist ja schon gut!", erwiderte Sylvia und hob resigniert die Hände. „Aber sag hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt! Ich meine es ja nur gut mit dir."

Fran verdrehte die Augen und sah zu Niles herüber, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Sagen Sie, Niles, ist das zu fassen? Meine Mutter macht sich Sorgen, Mr. Sheffield könnte davon laufen!"

Niles blickte auf. „Nun ja, Miss Fine – ob es dazu kommt werden wir erst erfahren, wenn Sie ihm von der Katze erzählen…"

„Was?", meldete sich Sylvia wieder mit vollem Mund zu Wort. „Du hast es ihm noch nicht gesagt?", was allerdings dank des Truthahns mehr wie „Du hascht esch ihm noch nischt geschagt?" klang.

Trotzig stand Fran auf. „Bitte! Dann sage ich es ihm eben jetzt sofort! Dann werdet ihr sehen, dass ihr euch ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht habt!" Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie ohne einen Blick über die Schulter mit wehenden Haaren auf ihren hohen Absätzen durch die Schwingtür aus der Küche.

Hastig legte Niles das Messer bei Seite und wischte sich die Hände an seiner Schürze ab, die er im Hinauseilen, hinter Fran her, achtlos auf der Kücheninsel fallen ließ. Das wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen! Wenn er schon hinter allen Bewohnern dieses Hauses herräumen musste, wollte er wenigstens die Sahnemomente mitnehmen…

Sylvia blickte hinter ihm her, als er ebenfalls durch die Schwingtür entschwand, seufzte und ging mit ihrem Teller zum Truthahn hinüber, wo sich nach dem langen Messer griff, um sich noch ein Stück abzuschneiden. Diese einmalige Chance konnte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen…

Indes erreichten Fran und Niles zur gleichen Zeit Maxwells Arbeitszimmer, und Fran tippelte zielstrebig hinein, Niles dicht auf den Fersen. Maxwell saß wie so oft an seinem über und über mit Papieren bedeckten, massiven Schreibtisch und C.C. hatte ihm gegenüber auf dem kleinen Sofa Platz genommen. Das Gespräch der beiden erstarb, was Fran nicht störte. Freudestrahlend hüpfte sie auf ihren Stammplatz – die Ecke von Maxwells Schreibtisch – und schlug kokett die Beine über einander. Niles tat so, als müsse er die Schränkchen abstauben, damit niemand auf die Idee kam, ihn rauszuschicken.

Maxwell nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen.

„Miss Fine, wir besprechen gerade die letzten Details für die Premiere des neuen Stücks."

Fran ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren und winkte ab. „Ich will Sie ja auch gar nicht lange stören. Geht ganz schnell."

„Hört, hört…", brummte C.C. skeptisch. „Wer's glaubt, wird selig."

Fran ignorierte sie und umgarnte Maxwell unschuldig.

„Mr. Sheffield, das Wohl Ihrer Kinder liegt Ihnen doch sicher am Herzen?"

Maxwell seufzte ungeduldig. „Ja, natürlich, Miss Fine. Das wissen Sie doch!"

„Dann geben sie mir also Recht", erwiderte Fran, „dass Sie für Ihre Kinder alles tun würden?"

C.C. beobachtete die Unterhaltung vom Sofa aus und hatte die steile Falte zwischen den Augen, die sie immer bekam, wenn sie aus etwas nicht schlau wurde. Niles dagegen putzte immer ungeduldiger, während Maxwell erneut seufzte und dann nickte.

„Natürlich. Worauf wollen sie einfach hinaus?"

Bevor Fran etwas entgegnen konnte, konnte Niles sich nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Miss Fine ist ein Kätzchen zugelaufen und sie hat es den Kindern mitgebracht!", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Maxwell ließ seine Brille auf dem Schreibtisch fallen und sprang auf.

„Sie haben WAAS?"

Fran sprang schnell in Deckung auf die andere Seite des Schreibtischs. „Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich hätte sie doch nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen können!"

„Seit wann nehmen wir denn streunende Katzen auf?", fragte C.C. herablassend und rümpfte die Nase.

Niles drehte sich zu ihr um und entgegnete: „Mit Ihnen haben wir angefangen."

Daraufhin funkelte C.C. ihn böse an und sagte nichts mehr. Maxwell schien den kurzen Schlagabtausch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, da er voll und ganz auf Fran konzentriert war.

„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? In diesem Haus gab es nie ein Haustier. Und ich möchte auch nicht, dass hier künftig eine Katze durch die Räume schleicht."

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich auf Katzen so schlecht zu sprechen? Sie haben schon Cats abgelehnt, das war ein Fehler!", rief Fran empört und Maxwell raufte sich die Haare.

„Nicht schon wieder! Müssen Sie mir das IMMER WIEDER unter die Nase reiben?"

Fran tippelte um den Schreibtisch, legte Maxwell beschwichtigend die Hände auf die Schultern und drückte ihn sanft aber nachdrücklich zurück in den Sessel.

„Ich möchte Ihnen nur deutlich machen, dass Sie, was Katzen angeht, nicht immer den besten Riecher haben, mein Lieber. Was haben Sie denn durch die Katze zu verlieren? Um den Dreck, den sie vielleicht macht, wird sich doch – nichts für ungut – Niles kümmern." Sie warf dem Butler, der still seufzte, einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Und Ihre Kinder können lernen, sich verantwortungsvoll um ein Tier zu kümmern."

Fran merkte, dass Maxwells Widerstand bröckelte und er mit sich rang. Aufmunternd tätschelte sie seinen Rücken und zwinkerte Niles zu, als sie zum Todesstoß ausholte.

„Außerdem wird es Grace sehr helfen. Herr Dr. Miller hat ausdrücklich bei der letzten Sitzung gesagt, wie förderlich es für sie wäre, ein Tier um sich zu haben, mit dem sie spielen und um das sie sich kümmern kann."

Niles warf Fran einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Jetzt konnte Mr. Sheffield eigentlich nur noch zustimmen – es war doch erstaunlich, wie die Nanny es immer wieder schaffte, ihren Willen durchzusetzen…

Und in der Tat nickte Maxwell. „Also schön, Miss Fine. Die Kinder können die Katze behalten."

Aufgeregt sprang Fran auf und hüpfte freudig neben ihm auf und ab. „Oh, danke Mr. Sheffield! Die Kinder werden sich riesig freuen!"

Sie tippelte zur offenen Tür und schrie durch das Haus: „KINDER! EUER VATER HAT ERLAUBT, DASS IHR DIE KATZE BEHALTEN KÖNNT!"

Sofort antwortete aus der Ferne ein dreistimmiges Jubelgeschrei, das nur von Sylvias kaum hörbarem „Denk an den Haarausfall" unterbrochen wurde…


End file.
